1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft lift systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
This patent is a partial continuation of Spanish patent P9900680: at present, wings used on aircraft need extremely high consistency, and particularly, because of the large span, they are heavy, voluminous and generally have low-efficiency, proving complicated and more costly. They are also highly resistant to advancement and greatly affected by turbulence or gusting. These drawbacks are reduced in part with this invention.
The aircraft lift arrangement consists of fine fins which are parallel among themselves and slightly curved, arranged attached along the sides of an aircraft fuselage, beginning at the front and running downward toward the rear, with a positive angle of attack and with additional small thin wings to provide lateral stability and to carry the engines, flaps and ailerons.
Said small wings, installed separately or on any of the lift fins, may be at the front, in the center or at the rear lateral surface of the aircraft fuselage: in the latter case, they can carry the stabilizers and elevators.
The fins can be arranged along the largest part of the fuselage side and they can comprise a single element.
The fuselage may be oval in cross-section, with flattened sides, so as to reduce side wind effect.
The center of the fins may be slightly curved, with a positive angle of attack, the front or leading edge is horizontal or with a slightly negative angle and the rear or trailing edge roughly horizontal.
Short fins can also be used, fitted in several groups.
The fin transverse cross-section may be parallel to the aircraft""s transverse axis.
The transverse cross-section of the fins can form acute angles with the transverse axis of the aircraft, similar to an aircraft wing dihedral angle.
The outer edges of the fins may have a plate at a tangent to the surface of the aircraft fuselage to increase performance.
The outer edges of adjacent fins may be joined by plates to give a flattened tube shape.
In operation, the air flow arrives at the edge of attack of the fins which, being curved downward, direct that flow down to where it leaves at the trailing edge. The downward displacement of the flow causes the fins and thus the aircraft to react upward, i.e. lift.
Advantages for the aircraft lift arrangements of the present invention include: Advantages: they do not need high consistency, they are light, small, high-performing, simple and economical. They offer little forward resistance and are less affected by turbulence and gusting.